Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/Races
Races Races of Nor Galad The Monarch Races: There are many different empires in the Land of Nor Galad. Thus, there are many different races. Some of the prominent among them include Humans, Dragonborn, Elves, Halflings, Gnomes, and Dwarves. These are known as the "Monarch Races". Half-Elves are also considered one of the monarch races. These are the races which have established themselves as Civilized races, with there own land: even the halflings have Semi-Permanent Camps along the rivers,as well as many Halfling gathering sites. Dragonborn: Dragonborn are a race of proud and noble warriors, who appeared in Nor Galad after the Great Destruction, from the Volcano of Ikron. When the Volcano erupted, what was left was a lava covered landscape, scattering remnants of the previously hidden Dragonborn empire back into the world. Upon arrival, the dragonborn were feared, and were left alone. Since that time, they have become one of the Greatest Monarch races, turning the ruins of their once great nation, returned back to the world into the mighty Ikron citadel. They are considered to the sword of the nation. Human: Humans are one of the most common and expansive races in Nor Galad. They are opportunistic, versatile, and widely considered one of the Oldest races on Nor Galad. Humans in Nor Galad get along fine with most other Monarch Races, but usually have superstitions about races not within the empires. They are thought to be the mind of the nations. Dwarves:'''Dwarves, strong and tough, make up most of the economic industry of the Great Races. They are responsible for most of the weapons and armor produced for adventurers, as well as jewelery, and other wares.Dwarves are excellent at accessing material value, as well as being excellent miners,smiths, and have innate understanding of the stone. In the old time, dwarves are said to be the first allied race with the humans. Thus, Dwarves are considered one of the founding races of the Monarch Races, considered to be the hands and the shield of the nations. '''Gnomes: Gnomes are crafty and intelligent. Gnomes are known to be eccentric, inquisitive, curios, sly, cunning, maniacal, charismatic, funny, enjoyable, and knowledgeable. Gnomes are some of the best magic-scientists in the world, and are responsible for most of the magic-science breakthroughs in Nor Galad. The gnomes and the Dwarves are responsible for making the first Mortal made Living construct. Gnomes and Dwarves are two closely knit races, with many of the same interests and desires. Gnomes are also considered to be Descendants of the God (name). Gnomes and dwarves get along very well together, one gruff, one inquisitive and entertainment, and are commonly in a group together. They are considered the hands and the minds of the nations. Uncivilized races: As long as there are civilized races there is always Uncivilized races. The Uncivilized races are races that are shunned by humanity, and usualy get a hard time no matter where they are. These races, by definition, are not Uncivilized, but shunned. Races that the governments of the world have declared evil and wild. these include: Half-Orcs, Gnolls, Shifters of all kinds, Wild Elves, Barbarians, and Goliaths. Most see these "beasts" as animals to be tamed and sheltered, or hunted and killed. Monster Races: Goliaths:'''Goliaths are large, sturdy creatures descended from the earth. Once the brothers of the dwarves, they are now considered to be Giant-kin: In some places, Goliath nomads are very friendly with dwarves, trading with them, and speaking thoughts about the primal spirits. These places are usually outside of the empires as most dwarves inside the empire hold many superstitious about the "giant-kin" Goliath. There are also the Monster Races. These are races that are conisdered to be pure evil, or of the like. Some of these races are also listed as "mysterious races". These "monsters" include: Drow,Changeling,Tiefling, as well as the True monster races. These creatures are usually killed on sight, if one can find them. Most cultures consider Uncivilized races to also be evil, and will kill them on sight, usually committing more bloodshed than any of the "uncivilized tribes" would ever do. '''Forgotten Races The fourth type of creatures are the Forgotten or Mysterious Races. Most of the creatures are also considered evil, but because they are considered Mysterious also, they are usually put up, for the sake of capturing and studying later. Some of these include: Drow,Changeling,Tiefling,Kalashtar, Deva, Genasi. Dragonborn used to be considered to be both one of the Evil and Mysterious type of races, but has shown that they are competent to be one of the "monarch races". Deva: The Deva used to be treated as demi gods, and were given the uptmost respect. They were given armies to lead, secret artifacts, weapons, anything that would help them on there quest. Because almost every deva finished his/her quest and accended to the (astral sea) the population of Deva's has dwindled to less than a 3 third of what is once, was, as well as devas only being Created every 50 or so years. Because of how rare they are now, and the failure of the Kings Of Old to write down information about Devas (in visible places), the Devas are now considered to be Mysterious and Evil, and are usually met with defiance when asking for help. Most Devas Usually are killed by misunderstanding human, or put to death for some crime he/she probably didn't do. The Deva's hold no hate against the "monarch races", and those that do transform into twisted Rakshasa. Drow: The drow, depending where you are in Nor Galad are considered to be either the most Evil creatures in Nor Galad, or the most loving you have ever seen. The drow in nor Galad, are split into three races. The Malrath, the Dark Drow, Zora-Har'ol, The swamp drow, and the Anulo-Ra'a, the Sky Drow. There are also wahventhac'zil, the wasteland drow: Also refered to as the xa'huuli drow, the trash drow.The Anulo, the sky drow descended from the Clan Ra'a, an ancient clan of dark drow who pulled away from the Dark three, and were blessed by the (winged god), gaining small golden or silver wings, and different shades of skin. The wasteland drow were drow descended from the swamp lord, and the Three elders, Drow, [[VariantVariant, Anulo-Ra'a Tiefling: The tiefling are openly shunned by the world. Once a proud nation, they were tricked into a deal with Impron, causing them to take on devil like forms. After they had realized what they had done, they tried to take back there offer. With no way to go, they become disciples of the Devils in the Material plane, until they were crushed by an unknown army rumored to be controlled by Impron himself! Now tieflings exist as shadows of there once great past, hidden nomads who seek to avoid attention. Most tieflings are ashamed of there foolish ancestors, for making a deal with the Devil, and try to hide there existence, living in mountain villages away from civilization. Others embrace the acts of there ancestors, taking in the Dark power, and emerging themselves in that world. These tieflings embody the darkest combination of human and devil, and consort with the Malrath drow, among other things. Kalashtar: ---- → Nor Galad Category:User Category:4e Category:Campaign Setting